ultimate_marvelfandomcom-20200213-history
Steve Rogers
Steve Rogers is Captain America, the first superhero from World War II created with the Super-Soldier serum. He is one of the main protagonists of ''The Ultimates'''' series. Biography Early Life Rogers' childhood friend was James Barnes, and Barnes often saved him from getting beaten up. He was injected with the Super-Soldier serum, and became the very powerful Captain America. He left behind Gail Richards, his fiancé, to fight in World War II. World War II One of his missions in 1944 was to plant bombs on a plane for a German super-weapon. He was hanging on the side of the train when the German officer Kleiser explained his failure to take the train. Rogers revealed the bomb and jumped off a bridge into the water as the train explored. In 1945, Rogers led a unit to Iceland to take out a missile being aimed at the White House by the Nazis, with Kleiser somehow being involved. He crashed the plane the soldiers parachuted out from into a wall to break down the Nazi's defenses of the missiles. As Rogers ran into the silo, Rogers hooked onto the launching missile and managed to have it detonate over the Atlantic. He fell into the water, and was frozen in suspended animation. A letter he wrote in case of his death was sent to Richards. 21st Century Revival and the Ultimates S.H.I.E.L.D. detected him in the Arctic Ocean in 2002 and dragged him out of the water. Bruce Banner oversaw Rogers' reawakening, and Anthony Stark and Nick Fury greeted him. Fury tried to explain that he had been knocked out for fifty-seven years, but Rogers reacted violently and tried to escape what he thought was a trap. Henry Pym caught him with his oversized hands, and Rogers recovered. Fury had him visit Barnes, who had married Richards, and then to his family's graves. Fury convinced Rogers that even in the time he had slept, the United States still lived. Rogers accepted an offer to join the Ultimates, and received new Captain America gear at a gala Fury and President George Bush hosted. Rodgers later got modern clothes with Janet van Dyne, and lived in an apartment building with other World War II veterans near where he always lived in New York. Rogers and van Dyke saw that teenagers had ransacked his home. The Ultimates received word that Banner had made himself the Hulk again, and Rogers led the charge in a tank against Banner. Banner ripped open Rogers' tank, but Rogers knocked him out and began to administer the antidote when Banner snapped the needle. Thor arrived and saved Rogers' life, and van Dyke climbed in Banner's head and stung his brain, causing him to return to normal. Rogers kicked Banner unconscious. The Ultimates were quickly called to Chicago on the President's orders to recruit Jack Danner, Hawk-Owl, into the Ultimates. Danner treated Rogers extremely dismissively which angered Rogers to the point where Danner attacked him and they began fighting. Pym broke up the fight and Danner refused to join the Ultimates, and Rogers angrily led the Ultimates away. Stark hosted a party for the Ultimates where Rogers and Thor attended, with Stark returning Rogers' old Captain America and announcing he had a brain tumor, and with Thor all-but officially joining the Ultimates. Rogers read the eulogy for the victims of Banner's rampage. After he left the church, he saw Barnes and Richards, but Fury called him away. They saw the van Dyne had been found severely beaten, likely by Pym, and Rogers was near silent with rage as Stark, Fury, and Betty Ross discussed this. Rogers used a tracking system to track Pym to a Chicago pub, and told S.H.I.E.L.D. soldiers to transport him there. He confronted Pym at the pub, and dragged him outside, and began beating him, yelling him to grow taller. Pym obliged and yelled that he was going to kill Rogers, but Rogers grabbed him by the ear and threw him in a construction site and dropped metal beams on him, knocking him out and breaking his jaw. He later went to give gifts to van Dyne, but she refused them. Rogers went on a mission with the other Ultimates to go to Micronesia and take out the base of the shapeshifting Chitauri that had been infiltrating governments since World War II. They found nothing, but Rogers screamed for Stark, and Stark put up a force-field that protected the Ultimates and some S.H.I.E.L.D. soldiers from the nuclear bomb at the site. When news of Chitauri ships above Arizona came in, Thor teleported them all there, and Rogers led an attack on the Chitauri, led by his World War II nemesis Kleiser. Rogers called the United States military and flew a plane into Kleiser which then exploded. Kleiser emerged and fought him in a fistfight, and even intervention from Fury to help saved Rogers. Kleiser pinned Rogers and told him to surrender, but Rogers screamed that the letter on his head does not stand for France, beating Kleiser. He and Fury ordered Banner thrown out of a helicopter, and when Banner hit the ground, he became the Hulk. Rogers had him kill Kleiser then attack the Chitauri spacecraft, and the battle was won. Rogers later talked to Fury about feeling closure before the Ultimates attended a celebration at the White House. Van Dyne danced with Rogers and they kissed. Abilities and Traits Rogers is fiercely moral, and will defend what he believes in at any cost. The perfect soldier, Rogers is dedicates to the United States and its cause, and will do anything to protect America. A by the book soldier, Rogers respects the military chain of command, even when it goes against his beliefs. In the heat of battle, Rogers often loses his temper, but always is composed outside of battles. There is no question that Rogers is quite possibly the greatest soldier in history. His Super-Soldier serum took him from a boy that often got beat up to a perfect physical and mental specimen. Appearances *The Ultimates 1: Super Human'' (First Appearance) *''Ultimate Spider-Man 6: Big Time Super Hero'' (Anachronistically mentioned only) *''Ultimate Spider-Man 18: The Cycle'' (Anachronistically mentioned Only) *''Ultimate Spider-Man 24: Ultimatum'' (In flashback) *''The Ultimates 2: Big'' *''The Ultimates 3: 21st Century Boy'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man Super Special 1'' *''Ultimate X-Men 16: World Tour Part 1'' (Mentioned Only) *''The Ultimates 4: Thunder'' *''The Ultimates 5: Hulk Does Manhattan'' *''Ultimate Adventures 3: Orangutans are Skeptical of Changes in their Cages...'' *''Ultimate Adventures 4: One Tin Soldier'' *''The Ultimates 6: Giant Man vs the Wasp'' *''The Ultimates 7: Homeland Security'' *''The Ultimates 8: The Experts'' *''The Ultimates 9: Captain America vs Giant Man'' *''The Ultimates 10: Devils in Disguise'' *''The Ultimates 11: The Art of War'' *''The Ultimates 12: Persons of Mass Destruction'' *''The Ultimates 13: How I Learned to Love the Hulk''